


Teenagers

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, Song Based, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Remington wanted to make Gerard laugh. Even if it meant being a complete idiot.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : what is this? i update again??? im not dead???? but have some cute n wholesome n funny oneshot of gee x remi bc I was trying to see how the paring went

Gerard couldn't help the smile that was starting to form on his face as he heard all of the sounds of Remington moving around to get everything set up. Then the sound of music. He couldn't figure it out exactly at first. And then he figured it out. It was one of his songs. He smiled widely as he listened to it and the sound of Remington's foot tapping out the best of it before he came running out of the room dressed in an outfit that looked close to what Gerard had used to wear with a microphone that didn't work in his hand. He hadn't wide grin in his face as he danced around in place a little before he starsted to sing.   
"They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the books. To make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun. And keep an eye on you, son. So they can watch all the things you do!" He sang loudly trying not to laugh.   
Gerard was grinning even wider than Remington as he watched his younger lover. He knew Remington was a huge fan of not only his but also his band so this was something Remington wanted to do.  
As Remington kept singing, he made his way over to Gerard before singing "strike a violent pose!" and collapsing onto his lover with a laugh and a grin they both shared.


End file.
